hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia Ridley
"We're going to forever be linked now, Katalena Akulov. The chaos witch and the destruction witch, that's what they call us. Our names will forever be engraved in the history of our people as well as the history of the humans. You're the witch that they will hail a hero, I'm the witch they'll burn at the the stake. There won't be one of us without the other, never again." History Amelia Ridley was born a Skulblakan Hybrid in 2327, in the slums of the many slabtowns built to house stranded and refugees from the Skulblakan Invasion. Raised in poverty, Amelia grew to be able to take care of herself, and often took care of only herself, casting others aside by the time she was twelve to live alone. Her life as a self-caring adolescent led to numerous encounters with refugee men who wanted to take advantage of her. This would cause much stress to be put on the young girl's shoulders, which only served to increase the speed of which her powers began to show themselves. When she was thirteen, she was attacked by a quartet of refugee men, and her powers saw their first usage that day. In the ensuing conflict, all involved realized she was a hybrid as her ability to use Skulblakan Destruction Magic resulted in the deaths of all four men. The open use of her powers, which were the same as the power used by The Skulblaka, caused her slabtown to ostracize her and she began to live as a nomad. She was often shunned by anyone who encountered her and realized what she was, and any who learned of her powers made attempts to kill her on sight. As Amelia grew older, she developed, coincidentally, to resemble the Erachi-Protector of Earth Plane Clara Renner. Once she reached adulthood, she began to use that to her advantage, manipulating her way into higher standings in society before ultimately destroying those who had gotten her there, as they were loose ends to her. This would eventually to numerous bounties being placed on her head by personal enemies, as well as a wanted label by Coalition Forces. At the time, she was the sole wanted Skulblakan Hybrid, as no others dared commit crimes at that point. When the Reaper War began, through unknown circumstances, Amelia became enemies with Katalena Akulov, the second Hybrid to exist and one of the figureheads for the race. The rivalry is widely believed to have begun in 2352, with Amelia vanishing after a supposed confrontation in 2356, and Katalena refusing to speak of the incident. Personality and Traits Amelia is widely described, by those who know her, as being very selfish and only truly caring about herself. She has explained that she learned to look out for herself alone due to barely having enough to get by on her own. Her childhood forged Amelia into a ruthless and strong survivor, willing to do anything to make sure she would get out alive, even if it meant selling out her people. This also led to her developing a slightly cheap personality, always trying to heckle down prices or make a better deal for herself, even preferring to steal rather than pay. She is also a self diagnosed minor hoarder, keeping everything she owned in case she needed it. Amelia's powers of Skulblakan Destruction Magic allow her to destroy and annihilate anything within her strength's capabilities. As the magic requires a certain strength of body and spirit, Amelia constantly exercises both in order to use her abilities to their greatest potential. The highest level of destruction achieved was the devastation of a backwater colony achieved over the course of a week in the outer rim. Upon witnessing the destruction caused by Amelia, hybrid Quinn Marshall described it as "Potentially the most destructive force in existence, if she trains it right." Category:Skulblakan-Human Hybrids